Realization
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: futurefic- Clark and Lois have just escaped from thier first encounter with Lex Luthor (lois knows clarks secret) and Clark realizes what has become of his old friend. But, Lois has some more realizations in store for him


Realization  
  
Disclaimer- all these characters are (sob) not mine  
  
AU futurefic- Clark with Lois in metropolis, has just come from his first encounter w/ Lex. Lois knows his secret, and listens as Clark realizes what has become of his friend. However, he is in for some other realizations as well  
  
"Oh God! I can't believe this! Lois, are you all right?" Clark asked her. They both had just escaped from Lex Luthor's lair, where he had tried to kill them.  
"I'm all right. But, what happened? Why does the super-villain of all time know who you are, and your secret?" Lois replied, still gasping for breath from their runaway. They were on the city streets now, away from the danger, and walking toward the Daily Planet.  
"Lois, there is something, some things I have to tell you about Lex Luthor, and my past." Clark told her softly. They had arrived at the Planet now, and were going in the elevator to their floor. Lois looked at him strangely.  
"Like what Clark? You told me your secret, what else is there about yourself you haven't shared?"  
"Its things that happened in Smallville, a long time ago. Things that happened with my family, and others." He said regretfully. Lois stared at him. "Lois, I know Lex Luthor."  
"Well, of course you do!" she said as if she were talking to a small child, "You know him, you just met him. If you recall, he just tried to kill us!"  
"No Lois, I know him from before. I know him from Smallville. We were friends, of a sort. I saved his life once. It tore my family apart." Lois just stared at him, and Clark continued.  
"I saved his life, more than once actually. We met, in my freshman year, when he hit me with my car and drove over a bridge. I used my abilities to save him. My father couldn't have been more disappointed when Lex became a standing member in my life, in the family's life. Mom didn't mind though. She told Lex herself that Jonathan couldn't see past the Luthor name, but she was willing to give him a chance. My father, however, did not trust Lex because of actions his father had taken 13 years ago. Lex and I became good friends. He offered to help out my family's financial situation, and was refused. I managed to save his life several times that year, using my abilities of course. But the next year, it was different." Lois watched Clark closely. Her heart was torn, and hoped it wasn't appearing upon her face.  
"Everything began all right. My best friends began to accept him. Pete got less jealous, Lana was happy because he was a good boss at the coffee shop she ran. And Chloe, well, I suppose Chloe liked him." Lois quickly averted her eyes at the last sentence. Clark did not notice and continued.  
"But, Lex's father had been blinded by the summer's tornado, and had moved in. And, through Chloe's journalistic scheming and investigation, some one came to town and brought the past back to haunt Lionel and Lex Luthor, along with my parents." Once again, Lois shifted her gaze at the second sentence, and once again, Clark did not notice, and continued.  
"She had contacted a Rachel DunLeavy, thinking that she was my mother. She of course, was not, but was the mother of an illegitimate son of Lionel's, a Lucas DunLeavy, or Lucas Luthor. She truly believed that I was her son, and tried to kill Lex, when I saved his life again. My parents, they told me why this had occurred, and what had truly happened 13 years ago. As it turned out, when my parents found me, they also ran into Lionel, and an injured Lex. They saved his life, and in return, Lionel made fake adoption papers for them on me. But, that wasn't enough for Lionel Luthor. He blackmailed my father into convincing a friend to sell his land to Lionel. That sale gave Lionel a foothold in taking over Smallville. Later on, Lex's half brother came to Smallville and took over Lex's estate."  
"Now that's a story that would land you a byline on the Daily Planet" Lois whispered. Clark looked at her strangely. The sentence struck him as extremely familiar, about that very subject no less. He shook off the feeling and went on.  
"My mother began to work for Lionel, against my father's wishes. They were held hostage in Metropolis together, in the old Luthorcorp building, when it wasn't so old of course. Before the kidnapping, he gave her a precious gold watch, with an engraving on the back. She hid it from my father, scared of what he would do. He found it however and smashed it. Lionel was shot that day, and my father was a prime suspect. He did not do it of course, and was found to be innocent. Even later on, my mother was found to be pregnant, the opening of my ship had healed her body so she could carry a baby. However, our happiness was short lived. The day of Lex's wedding that summer, I destroyed the ship in fear, because my biological father was giving me orders to leave Smallville from it. It created a power surge, and my parents, driving home to see what had happened to me, were hit by it. The truck flipped, and my mother was injured. She was okay, but the baby inside of her had died. I ran away that summer, and although I came back, nothing was ever the same. My parents still loved me the same, and forgave me for causing the tragedy. The regret my father held within him slowly dissipated, and although our relationship never returned to what it was, it was still bearable; the relationship with my mother returned to what it was sooner than my father forgave me. However, the sadness in my mother's eyes never went away. I regret many things I did that year, most of all destroying the ship, but second of all losing my friendship with Chloe. After I didn't tell her I was dating Lana, she never forgave me. I don't even know where she is now. I hope she is okay, and happy. I know it is too much to hope that she has forgiven me." He said sadly. Lois looked wistfully at the opening door, and walked out of the elevator, followed by Clark. He followed her to her desk, where she turned on her computer and sat down.  
"I'm sorry Lois, that you had to be dragged into all of this." He said to her.  
"Clark, I was in this from the beginning. You just didn't know it until now. I knew everything you told me just now, except for your regrets and feelings, and the destruction of your ship of course." She told him plainly, as she clicked the lower right corner of her computer, opening an invisible file. Clark stared at her.  
"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Lois did not reply, and did not look at him. Instead, she watched with intense interest as her files loaded. She opened the file labeled WOW. "What is that?" he asked her, "what is Wow?"  
"I'm surprised," she said blandly, "These files surprised you enough in freshman year, and you have forgotten them. Or maybe you have just forgotten the abbreviation of the folder." She said this all without looking at him, still looking at the computer. 7 documents loaded.  
"Tina Greer," he read off the computer, "Earl Jenkins, but, these are Chloe's Wall Of Weird files, her cases proving the meteor rock effects on people, how did you." He watched as Lois opened the seventh file, labeled "My Last Entry" It popped up on the screen, and Clark read it silently.  
  
Okay, this is officially my last document to be entered into the Wall Of Weird. This is on me, Chloe Sullivan, alias Lois Lane. I have changed my identity and moved to Metropolis, away from the wretched little cow town of Smallville. I want to leave everything behind, and claim what is mine. I could not stand Smallville, and Smallville could not stand me. Cosmopolitan, city-girl me did not belong in the cow town of Smallville. No city born and raised person does. Frankly, I do not know how Martha Kent stands it. So, I have left. My cousin, the real Lois Lane, has gone to Kenya on some mission, and I have taken her identity. I now work for the daily planet, my lifetime dream. I am free of Smallville's secrets and regrets. So, goodbye Chloe Sullivan, city-girl of Smallville, and hello Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet, adventures lie ahead.  
  
Clark stared at Lois, and Lois stared back at him.  
"Chloe? You're, you're Chloe?" he stammered.  
"Yes." She replied. "When I came here, I took over my cousin's position. The people here knew I was not her, but that I was a fill-in for her job. I left all of Smallville behind me. Until, you came. I noticed you before you noticed me. That is when I decided to truly become my cousin. I had been using her identity for her credit card and stuff, but I did not look much like her. I transformed myself to become her. I told the people at the paper that I, Lois, had returned, and they believed me. I wanted to watch you, see what you were like all these years later. And then, the strangest thing happened. You fell in love with me. I had planned never to tell you who I really was. You obviously didn't notice on your own. And so I got to know you again. You can imagine my surprise when you told me your secret and all of your tales of Smallville. And even more to my surprise, when I fell in love with you again, which is something I swore never to do. And then, the encounter with Lex. I realized I had to tell you my secret, because Lex might recognize me. He was always more observant than you." Chloe looked at Clark.  
"How, how did you do it? How could I have not noticed a thing?" he asked incredulously.  
"I don't know how you didn't know. Its surprising what hair dye, colored contacts and cosmetics can do these days." Chloe smiled up at Clark. She turned away from him and removed her contacts. When she turned back to him, Clark could not hold in a gasp. It was Chloe's bright, avid green eyes looking up at him in place of Lois' soft brown ones. "I love you Clark. I always have and I always will." She said to him.  
  
Clark looked at her for a long time. He could not believe what he heard and saw. Chloe was Lois, and Lois was Chloe. And he was still very much in love with her. But there was no Lana and no regrets this time.  
"I love you Chloe. I always will. And I think, I always have."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and smiled as Clark held her in his arms and kissed her warmly on the lips.  
  
She had claimed what was her's. 


End file.
